


Potions

by Taani



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taani/pseuds/Taani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Draco and Hermione are dating, but what will happen when they will have their first class of potions together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potions

It was the usual Professor Snape class but I was feeling uncomfortable. He has taught us potions since first year but this year he is our defense art teacher. I wonder what made him to teach us potions today.  
Why is it?   
May be because this was Gryffindor and Slytherin’s joint class, the only single class where I can be with Draco. In addition, it was the first time since we get together that we are attending this class. I was nervous because of Harry and Ron’s presence as well as Draco’s smirking face. As far as I know Draco he will not let go of this chance to tease me I know, and that is the last thing I want to happen.  
I sat on my usual desk and waited for others to fill the room. I did not looked back to see who is coming and where are they seating. I wanted to avoid Draco in this class as much as possible.  
Soon class started and I was relieved that I did not get any remark from Draco. May be he is not present today I thought. I hope he is okay, my possessive girlfriend side awakens.  
Professor Snape walked into the room and looked at me surprisingly.   
Is it only me or is he looking at my desk only.  
He coughed and I knew that he is trying to cover up his shock. Nevertheless, what is it that he saw and made him shock?  
I looked to my right and saw Harry and Ron eyeing me ‘strange’ I thought.  
I turned to my left only to shriek in surprise.  
“What is the matter Miss Granger? Disturbing Class is not a wise choice” I heard Professor Snape said.  
“Sorry Professor” I apologized to him and turned to my left with furious expression.  
There he was blonde hair, carrying sly grin on his face. He winked at me. This person has the nerve to wink at me in presence of whole class, knowing that I do not want others to know about our relationship.  
“What are you doing here?” I asked him in very low voice.  
“Attending my class”  
Jerk I thought  
“I meant in my desk?”  
“Am I not allowed to sit here dear girlfriend?”  
Cocky brat I thought  
“No you are not”  
“Oh! Really?”  
“Don’t make a scene here”  
“But you already made one”  
Keep in mind to hit him hard when you find him alone Hermione, I mentally noted.  
“Why are you sitting beside me?”  
“I want to be near you”  
“Really in public?”  
“Can’t I?”  
There was a question that I want to answer yes, but I cannot cause him any problem.  
“No”  
“It’s not bad to be seen with me. Is it?”  
“No, but as you see our record we have been enemies since last 6 years. And this year we were not able to control our sexual desire to be attracted towards each other so that one day we can mate”  
He covered his mouth with his hands and I can see the smile in his eyes.What did I say to make him this much amused?   
“Really sexual desire, mate. Stop reading too much Hermione”  
My face was all red just thinking what it meant.  
“I’m waiting for you to come to me with your sexual desires soon Granger”  
That line did it.  
“In your dreams you butt head Malfoy” I screamed making everyone look at me.  
“20 points from Gryffindor, and Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy out of class now” Professor Snape threw us out of class.  
First time in my life I was thrown out of any class, on top of that Professor Snape’s because of Malfoy.  
I was glaring at him;he again opened his mouth to speak but closed it.  
“I will get you for this Malfoy”  
“I will be waiting for your proposal Granger” saying this he left and I was blushing red because of the content hidden inside his words.  
This time again you won, but next time I will not leave you.  
This is the time to pay a visit to Hogsmeade.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoyed the Read


End file.
